


Gordon Freeman is a little bit stupid sometimes, but that's okay.

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [49]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Dating, Going on Dates, Other, WHICH I FORGOT TO TAG THE FIRST TIME SKDNFWEJFKLWSNFOJAKELDNALK, and not realizing, gordon uses he/him fae/faer, gordon's a lil himbo but we love him, horrible ice cream faces, sunkist is mentioned, tommy uses he/him ve/ver, you know the ones im talking about, you're going on dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Tommy loves him anyways
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/Tommy Coolatta
Series: HLVRAI Requests [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Gordon Freeman is a little bit stupid sometimes, but that's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Request: For fluff, 2 and 9 freelatta?  
> 2: “Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?”  
> 9: “Are we on a date right now?”

There was something to be said about Tommy, Gordon thought, how wonderful he was. Tommy was bright, a shining star that Gordon clung to in his moments of need, and Tommy would drag him out with a grin on his face and a stupid fun idea in mind. 

It Gordon took embarrassingly long to realize a few things about that, however. 

Tommy liked going out places they could do things together, bowling or laser tag or just going out to the dog park with Sunkist, who dwarfed the other dogs around her but still always gentle when she played, tail shaking the ground as it hit. Gordon loved those moments, when they would wander the park together, trusting Sunkist to come back to them, hand in hand because Tommy had seen something up ahead and grabbed Gordon’s hand to run up with him and neither of them had let go, because it was safe, it was warm, it was the two of them holding ice cream in the other hand and laughing at stupid jokes on another would tell and not letting the other’s hand go. 

Gordon hummed, looking at the horrible face of the sponge-bob popsicle he had gotten from a passing ice cream truck, which Tommy had lit up upon hearing, warm hand in Gordon’s and dragged him along laughing, and Gordon followed because what else was fae going to do, when the sun and stars dragged him along to something that made ver happy. Gordon had no choice but to follow, staring at the way Tommy’s freckles shifted color when ve laughed. 

There was something about that, with Tommy’s hand clung in faer’s, holding tight, almost too tight, like fae was worried ve would just slip away from him one day, slip from his hands like everything else had so far, but no. Tommy just squeezed his hand back and said nothing, and Gordon smiled, biting off a corner of sponge-bob’s horrible face as Tommy did the same to spider-man. 

And Gordon thought. 

They were together, hand in hand, walking down the park path, eating stupid horrible ice- cream faces together, a dog waiting for them as they rounded the path back towards where they had left her, and it hit Gordon all at once, knocking his breath from his chest, blood rushing to his face. 

“Gordon?” Tommy looked at him, worry evident for a moment, and Gordon realized he had squeezed ver hand, and he let go, not all the way, not yet, he didn’t want to let go yet, but he also didn’t want to hurt Tommy, that was the last thing on Gordon’s mind, he never wanted to hurt Tommy. “Is there a-a reason you’re blushing like that?” Tommy teased gently, and Gordon smiled up at him nervously, the sponge-bob popsicle melting down his hand. 

“Are we on a date right now?” Gordon spat out, nervous energy trailing the words, and Gordon could see the color so clearly in his mind, if he had sweet voice, he knew the murky color that would have followed those words, but nothing came, and Gordon wasn’t sure if he was disappointed by that or not, not because he wanted to be less human, but then because maybe the feeling in his chest would ease, the worry-panic that he got it wrong, that this wasn’t what was going on, despite Gordon so desperately wanting it to- 

His spiral was stopped, as the tip of one finger turned Gordon’s head up to Tommy, the spider-man popsicle dangerously held in two fingers, and they were still holding hands, they still didn’t want to let go, not yet, and Tommy smiled at him, and god, Gordon saw the universe in those eyes, in that smile and couldn’t help but grin back at him, and Tommy had to lean down so much, even when Gordon stood on tip toes to press their ligs together, but he did anyways, slow and gentle, drawing away after a moment, the two of them still grinning like idiots at one another, still holding hands in the middle of the walk way, with horrible face popsicles in their free hands, and eyes for no one but each other. 

“I’d hope so. I... This entire time, that’s what. They were supposed to be.” Tommy smiled, nervous, and Gordon grinned slightly, bringing their hands up to press a kiss to the back of Tommy’s. 

“Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with Freelatta btw, it's so good.


End file.
